2011
This is a list of various things that took place in 2011. Significant events January :*10 - Shawn Michaels is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. February :*21 - Jim Duggan is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Bob Armstrong is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame after the February 28 edition of RAW. March :*7 - Sunny is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*14 - Drew Carey is inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*21 - Abdullah the Butcher inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame. :*28 - Legion of Doom inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. :*28 - Paul Ellering inducted into the 2011 WWE Hall of Fame on Monday Night Raw. April :*25 - WWE 2011 Draft Births Deaths January *27: Shawn Osbourne, 34, (homicide) April *10: Larry Sweeney, 29, (Suicide) Debuts and Returns :*January 9 - Matt Hardy made his TNA debut at Genesis 2011. :*February 14 - The Rock returns to RAW after 7 years. Events Pay-Per-View Events January :*9 – Genesis :*30 – Royal Rumble February :*13 - Against All Odds :*20 - Elimination Chamber March :*13 - Victory Road April :*3 - WrestleMania :*17 - Lockdown May :*1 - Extreme Rules :*15 - Sacrifice :*22 - Over the Limit June :*19 - Capitol Punishment July :*18 - Money in the Bank August :*15 - SummerSlam October :*3 - Hell in a Cell :*24 - Uprising November :*21 - Survivor Series December :*19 - TLC:Tables, Ladders & Chairs Title changes January :*4 - Kofi Kingston defeated Dolph Ziggler on Smackdown to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. :*4 - Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Satoshi Kojima at Wrestle Kingdom V in Tokyo Dome to win the IWGP Heavyweight Championship. :*9 - Ken Kennedy defeated Jeff Hardy at Genesis 2011 to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship. :*30 - Eve Torres defeated Natalya, Layla & Michelle McCool in a Fatal 4-Way Match to win the WWE Divas Championship at Royal Rumble 2011 February :*20 - Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel defeated Santino Marella & Vladimir Kozlov at Elimination Chamber 2011 to win the WWE Tag Team Championship :*24 - Sting defeated Jeff Hardy to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship March :*13 - Rosita & Sarita defeated Angelina Love & Winter at Victory Road 2011 to win the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship. :*14 - Sheamus defeated Daniel Bryan on Monday Night Raw to win the WWE United States Championship. :*22 - Wade Barrett defeated Kofi Kingston on Smackdown to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship. April :*19 - Kane & The Big Show defeated The Corre (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Retirements February :*6 - Shantelle Taylor April :*11 - Adam Copeland (Edge) May :*1 - Michelle Leigh McCool-Calaway (Michelle McCool) See also Category:Wrestling Years